


Порой Цветы поют как просят Волки

by Peonytellar



Series: Глютик AU [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peonytellar/pseuds/Peonytellar
Summary: — Так что же? Сыграешь? — улыбаясь, Геральт спрыгнул с лошади, поравнявшись с бардом и легонько провел пальцами по грифу лютни. Юлиану даже смотреть надо было, чтобы знать — Ведьмак устремил взгляд желтых глаз прямиком на него, мысленно прося взять в руки инструмент. Он сам был никудышным игроком и, единожды попытавшись сыграть на лютне Юлиана, чуть не остался без головы, так что просто обожал, когда Лютик с легкой хрипотцой в голосе начинал петь, перебирая струны любимого инструмента.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Глютик AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679185
Kudos: 13





	Порой Цветы поют как просят Волки

Юлиан вздохнул десятый или, может, одиннадцатый раз по счету, устремив взгляд ясных очей прямиком к голубому небу, откуда ему были ниспосланы столь изысканные муки. Взгляд метнулся следом за иволгой к первому попавшемуся дереву, затем переместился на растущий близ дороги куст сирени, а после до него донеслись несвязные куски болтовни справа:

— И вот, значит, лезет он на меня в драку, боровой этот…

Юлиан закатил глаза в двенадцатый, кажется, раз. Он давно уж потерял счет тому, сколько раз ему приходится делать тот или иной выражающий усталость жест, покуда Геральт все равно редко замечал это в своей попытке рассказать как можно больше о славных ведьмачьих подвигах. Чтобы у Лютика было как можно больше материала для песен и элегий, конечно же.

— Лютик, слушаешь? — насмешливо вопросил ведьмак. — А то ты совсем притихший нынче. Ты и обычно такой, но сегодня будто где-то в облаках витаешь. Новую песню сочиняешь? Споешь?

— Мгм, как только, так сразу, — бросил Юлиан, рассматривая валяющиеся под ногами камни. Утомленный бессчетными днями практически беспрерывной ходьбы, он мечтал лишь об одном — кусок хлеба, рюмка водки, да теплая вода, чтобы очиститься от дорожной пыли. О песнях он точно не думал. Под рассказы Геральта на новых строках сосредоточиться было невозможно. Стоило ему только зацепиться за хвост того или иного слова, из которого должна была родиться новая баллада — будто по велению возникала радостная, порой окровавленная, рожа Геральта.

_Видал, Лютик? Голова Грифона! Да за нее как минимум тысячу крон отвесить должны!_

_Я в такую драку ввязался случайно! Победил!_

_Такой хороший мужик со мной беседу завел, сказал мол завелось у них чудище на местном кладбище. Сдается мне, что Ламия это, но я проверю еще. Пойдешь со мной?_

Откуда на его голову свалился жизнерадостный Ведьмак, бард помнил слабо, но видят черти проклинал тот день, когда это случилось. В голове мелькали лишь воспоминания, одурманенные вином и чем-то еще более крепким. Вот он с какой-то барышней решил подойти к Ведьмаку в кабаке, чтобы подробнее разузнать о неизведанном для него ремесле, а вот седой волк уже прется рядом с ним на Плотве, то и дело улыбчиво приглашая сесть сзади, чтобы уставать не так сильно.  
Геральт решил, что его святым долгом являлось следовать за Лютиком повсюду, чтобы охранять барда в его приключениях и тем самым зарабатывать свои. А Юлиан решил, что это худшие годы его жизни, так как головная боль преследовала его по пятам. Прогнать Ведьмака он просто физически не мог, к его величайшему сожалению. А потому оставалось лишь тихо скрежетать зубами все время, исключая те дни, когда Ривийский волк находился поодаль, выполняя задания или шастая где-то в поисках новых. Эти дни Лютик считал самыми прекрасными.

— Так что же? Сыграешь? — улыбаясь, Геральт спрыгнул с лошади, поравнявшись с бардом и легонько провел пальцами по грифу лютни. Юлиану даже смотреть надо было, чтобы знать — Ведьмак устремил взгляд желтых глаз прямиком на него, мысленно прося взять в руки инструмент. Он сам был никудышным игроком и, единожды попытавшись сыграть на лютне Юлиана, чуть не остался без головы, так что просто обожал, когда Лютик с легкой хрипотцой в голосе начинал петь, перебирая струны любимого инструмента.

— Устал, — уклончиво ответил бард, отходя в сторону, чтобы Геральт не трогал лютню.

— Жалко, а то ведь и правда хотелось. Только веселое что-то, чтобы в дороге приятнее идти было.

— В репертуаре такого нет.

— А вот почему? Как по мне, веселые песни народу дух поднимают. Времена-то и без того темные, а когда музыка счастливая — дышать легче.

В тысячный раз за неделю у Лютика дернулся глаз. Геральт подымал эту тему едва ли не все время, подталкивая барда к более веселому стилю жизни и музыкальному сопровождению, считая, что грустные, но преисполненные смыслом мелодии совершенно не то, что нужно всем вокруг. Юлиану не нужно было, чтобы его лирика нравилась всем вокруг. Его целью было добраться до определенных слушателей, которые могли по достоинству оценить труды. Ведьмак в это число не входил, это было уже давно ясно и все время подтверждалось.  
Сам Бард считал лишь, что высокое искусство не может быть веселым, потому что лишь серьезная лирика могла оставить след в сердцах слушающих, но втолковывать это Геральту было чистой воды помешательством и бесконечным подвидом глупости.

— Мне кажется, тебя все время что-то гложет скверное на душе, от того ты и разводишь грусть-тоску.

— Заткнись, Геральт.

— В таких вещах я не ошибаюсь, — задумчиво кивнул самому себе Ведьмак и похлопал Юлиана по плечу, словно пытаясь развеять придуманную им же «скверную грусть-тоску», и заставляя Барда сморщить нос. Отпихивать от себя тяжелую руку было сродни попытке перекинуть камень через озеро, не пробудив по меньшей мере одного утопца. Поэтому он смиренно ждал, когда Геральту надоест держать на нем свою ручищу, и пытался не дышать сквозь зубы слишком громко. — Знаешь, мы никогда не говорили по душам. Может, устроим дружеский диалог в какой-нибудь корчме? Сколько лет вместе по разным землям ходим, а я о тебе практически ничего-то и не знаю.

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Потому что нет, Геральт.

— А если подумать? Нельзя таким отрицательным все время быть, иначе тебя никто не полюбит! — прижав за плечо ближе к себе, Геральт, не рассчитав силу, едва ли не выбил из Лютика дух, но даже не заметил этого, продолжая свою тираду. — Ты все время такой угрюмый, а ведь если будешь улыбаться, дело пойдет намного проще. Ты же бард в конце-то концов, тебе по ремеслу велено быть куда более радостным.

— А тебе — быть менее эмоциональным. И мне не нужно, чтобы меня любили, главное, чтобы к моей музыке относились с должным уважением.

— Отказ от эмоций к добру не приводит, — махнув свободной рукой, доверительно сообщил Ведьмак. — И твою музыку будет куда проще запомнить, будь она менее тяжелой и более ритмичной!

— Отпусти ты меня уже, — сузив глаза, прошипел Юлиан, пытаясь отпихнуть от себя грузное тело Ведьмака или, хотя бы, отойти подальше. — Ничерта в моем ремесле не понимаешь, так хоть не лезь. Веселья в любом кабаке навалом, туда и иди.

— Куда ж я пойду без тебя-то? — смеясь, спросил Геральт, наконец отходя от барда и позволяя ему дышать спокойно. — Без тебя никуда, — завершил он, игнорируя все остальное сказанное, словно того и не было.

— Лучше бы пошел уже куда-то, — огрызнулся Лютик, снимая с плеча лютню, дабы проверить, что все с ней в порядке и Геральт не повредил ее случайно, когда ронял свою лапищу на хрупкие бардовские плечи.

— Раз уж ты взял инструмент, — задумчиво протянул Ведьмак. Желтые глаза следили за тем, как Лютик проводит пальцами по грифу, выискивая хоть малейший намек на повреждение. — Может все-таки?.. — невинно посмотрев в глаза зло уставившемуся на него барду, Геральт улыбнулся. — Ну ты же уже снял лютню с плеча.

— Ты вообще знаешь слово «нет»?

— Нет.

— Я искренне надеюсь, что однажды тебя убьют, — устало высказал Юлиан, потирая переносицу в миллиардный раз за жизнь. Ведьмак продолжал улыбаться, прекрасно зная, что в его словах нет ни капли правды. — И тогда я напишу свою лучшую балладу и назову ее «О счастье последнего вздоха».

— Значит ли это, что она будет веселой?

— Ненавижу тебя, — проворчал Лютик, перебирая струны инструмента, чтобы завести свою дорожную песнь.

— Правда? — Геральт погрустнел. Широкие плечи опустились и взгляд устремился вниз, на тяжелые черные сапоги. И Юлиан знал, действительно знал, что это все простое притворство, которое видно невооруженным взглядом, но все равно оно вызывало ненужный укол совести в районе грудной клетки.

Вопреки здравому смыслу и принципам, впервые пальцы упрямо выбивали простенький, веселый мотив. Еще не до конца выстроенный и без текста, но вызвавший у Геральта недоуменный взгляд, а затем слабую, но счастливую улыбку.

— Не правда, — закатив глаза в какой-то невиданный по числам раз, Лютик начал петь о Волке, который надоедал цветку. В голове крутились недовольные мысли о том, что чертов Ведьмак вьет из него веревки хуже любой девицы.

Геральт, в свою очередь, предусмотрительно молчал. В его голове кружились мысли о том, что, возможно, он еще не раз сможет вытянуть из барда что-нибудь веселое и это касалось не только его песен.


End file.
